Torment
by paigercat
Summary: If you're not Blue, you're Scum. If you're not Scum, you're dead. Those with gifts are the enemy of the state and will be disposed of accordingly. To survive is to hide one's very essence. [One Piece AU Verse]
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own OP or any of the characters involved. **

**A/N: I swear I will continue my other story as well (eventually), but this idea plagued me too long to ignore. All will be explained eventually. I promise. Also, I plan on making the chapters in this story much longer than my other one. **

* * *

There is always an order to things. Survival depends upon a hierarchy of living things. The strong survive and prey upon the weak. Remove a key species from an environment of tamper with the prime predator and the ecosystem falls to pieces around them all. Without a leader there is nothing. There is no order, no nature, and certainly no chance for survival.

_Survival of the fittest. _

Why are humans not the same?

In nature it is the gifted that rise above the others, creatures born with innate gifts that set them apart from the others. Human kind does not work in this fashion. To be different is to be alienated. Cast out or killed. In this day and age, it is the wealthy that lead. Blue Bloods, the elite of their kind- They are the only ones allowed that pedestal of pride.

And as with all humanity, there are classes set upon birth. The Blue who are born into the high class, the Mid who crawl their way up in social standings through sheer will or determination, and the Scum who are born into poverty or fall from a higher class to low.

_**If you're not Blue then you're Scum. If you're not Scum then you're dead.**_

Such is the law that governs their being, for it is those lower than Scum class that are feared and hunted like little more than a fox by hounds. Unlike their animistic kin, humanity fears difference and '_gifts._' Those gifted are those _Scorned_. And those scorned are those sentenced to death- or worse.

It's seen as a plague among the Blue and even those lower. Standing has nothing to do with it, though the Blue Blood's would argue that the _plague _began with Scum, a sickness infesting all near. It strikes in any family, the Scorned revealing their talents at different times throughout life. Each infant born (whether blue or low town) is feared. To breed is to risk everything. Impossible to resist such an innate urge though, and so their numbers grow.

Most gifts are small, barely noticed until a later age. Some rear into life within moments of life. It is the logia's and zoan's that are feared upon all else. Easy to control a youth with a metal working gift or light creation. Harder to control those that changed their very forms into another. Those were the ones hunted. Those are the ones doomed.

A special league of forces was brought to being shortly after the plague began. **The Hoods.** Soldiers, their sole purpose to protect the peace. That was the story spread from authorities. The Hoods were seen as a force of good by most, the general public unaware of the darkness that lurked beneath each move and mission. For a Hood was brought into the Order with one mission and one mission alone. The annihilation or capture of each and every Scorned. Their forces spread in number, multiplying like a flicker of flame dropped upon a field of grass. They spread and they _devoured _all in their path.

When once there was peace, now there was fear.

Long before the Hoods, those with gifts fled the scenes. It mattered little what family you originated from. No one would risk sheltering such a threat within home or mind. Children were tossed into the streets, youth's abandoned at the slightest sigh. That was where the Resistance stepped in. A band of ruffians that rapidly grew in response to the Hoods. They banded together, slinking into the shadows of Low Town and the crevices in High Town. Anywhere and everywhere. The lasting hope for those with no one to turn to. But even they could not save _everyone. _

Death or slavery. Those were the only options available for those unfortunate enough to be captured by the hoods. Rebel and you were shot, specialized bullets designed to cripple even the most ferocious of Scorned. Though, it was only The Blue and Hoods to call them by that name.

To all else they were known as only the **_Gifted._**

Those that survived an onslaught were doomed to far worse a fate. It did not take long for a weakness to be discovered among those 'blessed' with power. A specialized stone, forged by the very hands that feared it. Weaponry or materials forged from this substance would render the wearer weak and powerless. It pulled and ripped at one's abilities, stealing them for the duration of their contact with said stone. This was where the Blue Blood's took advantage. Easy to control a rebellious Scorned one when they were powerless to defend themselves. The Black Market thrived upon the realization, slave markets exploding with the sudden flow of _goods. _Special toys for the privileged.

To be caught by a Hood meant certain death- Whether mentally or physically.

And so they ran.

They ran.

They hid.

They survived.

Some lived their lives hiding their true talents, lurking in the shadows and pretending for their entire lives. Other fought, joining the Resistance with open arms. Those that did neither either perished or wasted away another the hand of another.

Anyone can become a Gifted- Whether from a family of high standing or low. Anyone can become a member of the Resistance, Scorned or no.

Even stranger are the ones that choose the path of a **H o o d**.

* * *

**A/N: And so it begins anew. More of a prologue. The actual story will begin next. Should post the first chapter tonight or tomorrow. I'm planning on releasing a chapter every other day so as to avoid periods of inactivity. **


	2. Evening Knocks

**Disclaimer:** I do not own OP or any of the characters involved.

* * *

**Mid Town**

{Barracks}

{04:24}

Sharp and piercing, the alarm rang like a rusty bell through the commons, instantly met by a slur of profanity in more languages than one. Always the same and ever the pain. It blared through senses drowsy with sleep, forcefully dragging the raven from slumber and into groggy wakefulness. A brief moment of respite and the sound burst through sensitive ear drums once more. This time sheets were thrown aside, more curses mumbled into the chill of early morning air. "I'm awake damn it..." Not that there was anyone to hear him. His own room, his own personal sanctuary. Or as much of a sanctuary as there could be here. _Was there really any form of sanctuary for him...? _

Not the thoughts that should be rolling through his mind. Not now, not ever. Especially when he still had yet to actually push himself up and out of bed. Ahh... It was just so tempting to roll over and- The knock upon his door shattered such thoughts, familiar undertone making it's way through the wooden barrier.

"Rise and shine Ace! Border patrol."

"Fucking great... So excited..." Ace growled out, the raven finally allowing the comfort of his bed to stay behind as he rose. Bare feet crossed the room lazily as the raven stooped to scoop up a discarded shit among the pile of similar clothes. All dark and dreary- Just how he liked them. All the better to blend in, right? Another knock upon the door. This time Ace growled back, kicking the thing as he passed. "Alright, alright! I get it already."

He slid the dark tank top on, black pants soon to follow. A quick check in the mirror proved exactly what he feared. Messy ebony waves that fell in odd places and stuck up in others. No matter. He didn't have the time to fix it and if he was being honest, he didn't really care.

Besides, his **hood** would hide it.

It was the last thing he grabbed, personalized pistol resting comfortably at his hip and thin blades tucked safely into their respective pouches. Ace would never understand why they were referred to as the Hoods. It was more of cloak than a hood, heavy and laden with armor. A Blue Blood invention. It looked no different from normal cloth. Only the weight gave away the true nature of the thick garment. Still, it clung to him, billowing about his feet as the hood fell nearly over his eyes. The raven pulled up a cloth, black shrouding everything under his eyes. Everything was done with practiced ease. A quick check over his weapons and the wooden barrier between himself and the rest of his troop was thrown aside, much to the relief of the haggard looking male beyond.

"I swear... You just _love _to take your time, don't you?" Matt clapped Ace on the shoulder as he passed by, Ace returning the comment with a small smirk.

"That's what you get for waking me up so early. You know I hate dawn patrol." A twisted smile met his comment and Ace's brows furrowed in confusion as Matt leaned closer. Too close if you asked him, but he wasn't about to push him away. Ace may be a ranking officer, but he was still far from any semblance of leadership. They might not fall under the 'normal' fractions of military, but there was still an order to things.

Matt's smile grew, a thin, irritating thing that made Ace's skin crawl. "You don't really think this is just a border patrol, do you?" Ace swallowed, glancing away as he feigned disinterest. Better to do so than state the obvious.

_No. _

"I was under the impression that it was. Did you wake me up for something different...sir?" Ace dropped into a crouch, escaping that pressing hand as he used his untied boot as an excuse to flee the touch. Knot tied securely, he rose once more, ashen hues sliding over the other officer before meeting his eyes. Bad choice. Before Matt even spoke, Ace knew what he would say.

"We've got a lead. Make sure your gun's loaded." With that he turned away, leaving Ace to stand alone in the hall, familiar mask of acceptance falling into place across his expression.

"Right..." Was it too late to ditch his bullets?

His back hit the wall as soon as Matt was out of sight, the superior officer disappearing around the corner much to the relief of the raven. So this would not be a mere border patrol. After so long, you'd think he would be used to such sudden and unexpected assignments. A lead meant that they would be going on a 'hunt.'

A sigh rippled through the air, fingers pushing back the rim of his hood to knit through dark locks instead. The hall was empty for the moment and Ace was suddenly thankful that they were being sent out so early. It would give him that little extra bubble of time to compose himself before he made his way outside to converge with his squadron.

Second Division Command. Mission: Scout and Secure.

Just another day's work.

**Low Town**

{?}

{05:57}

They were an intimidating force, though perhaps that was the whole point behind the hooded cloaks. They were dark, standing out like a stain of ink in the light of day while blending into the shadows as an old friend at night. Silence was their kin, boots designed to move quickly yet without noise. The still that crept upon the prey.

As a group they moved quickly, nearly a dozen of them in total. Not the full force of his division, but that wouldn't be necessary by _any_ means. If he got snark for sending some of his men back to bed then he would deal with it later. No point in dragging them all out here for a pointless bloodbath. It would only instill more fear and retaliation. Neither necessary. If the higherup's complained then they could just fucking _deal _with it. Waking up this early was a crime against humanity as it was.

Static ripped the raven's attention from the streets to the small device attached to his ear, annoying undertone making itself known._ "Third right."_ His hand rose in understanding, feet stilling behind him at the gesture as Ace turned to face his division for the first time that day.

They were a mixed bunch, short to tall, both women and male. Matt had mocked him for his choices, but Ace had never really cared about his opinion. They were chosen not for appearance but for mind. Bright and sharp, if not for the tasks set before them, Ace may have been proud. As it was, he was only truly proud of a choice few within this group, and even then only because they knew more than the others. Some information was not meant for other's ears.

A flick of his finger and the group took a step back. It was normal procedure by this point. It was the same every time Ace lead a mission. He was always the first to check the scene (much to the dismay of a few of his division). If Ace saw any disapproval from his group, he ignored it. He always did.

Fingers rose to check his hood and mask, confirming that both were in place. To reveal one's face in this type of environment was to sentence himself to death. Military or no, the Resistance was stronger than most gave it credit for. He wouldn't put it past them to track any hood member down that they could.

An eye for an eye, a _death _for a death.

Simple home structure, one visible guard but there would most likely be at least three for this sized 'sanctuary.' It was a moderately sized home, large for Low Town. Faded grey walls only just illuminated by a flickering streetlamp. Ace leaned back against a shadow shrouded wall, equally dark hues sliding over the home for points of entry. Front entrance, back, and a few low windows boarded over with planks. One story home. No easy roof access. Ahh, how he hated homes like this. They demanded a forceful entry through either front or back. Had they been smarter, they would have chosen a base with more exit routes. Like this, it was like trapping them into a cage.

A hand rose, finger resting on covered chin as Ace scowled beneath the mask. More static in his ear. "_Second Division. What is the-_" Nimble fingers switched off the device before the question could finish, eyes shooting towards the front steps of the home to check for any hint of threat. None.

Pity, he almost would have preferred some form of retaliation. It would give him an excuse to crack a few heads back at base.

The shot was fired before tension could even leave him fully and Ace swore under his breath, plaster exploding far too close to his head as he ducked back around the corner. His division was already in motion, two forms shooting past the raven before he could stop them. Too late to scout out for any more information.

"Two at back, one in front! Hold fire unless absolutely necessary. Shoot to maim, not kill." Orders that slipped past his lips with practiced ease. Ace was already reaching for the pistol at his side. It was custom, lighter than most guns since he had requested it to be made of a slightly different material. It slid into the palm of his hand with ease, safety pulled back as he peaked around the corner once more.

Gunfire and smoke mixed with the panic of numerous voices within. Ace ignored the shrill scream of a child. Better not to focus on it. He was just happy that there was at least a mix of adults in this batch. Only once had he been unfortunate enough to bring battlefield to an orphanage. That was not an experience he planned on repeating.

The splintering of wood filled his ears as a heavy boot rose to meet with the door. Again and again, it crashed open beneath the force. More cries, more shots fired. A piercing pain hit above the collar bone and Ace cringed before moving on. The but of his pistol rose to smash into a temple, body colliding with the floor as it raced towards unconsciousness. Another Hood pushed past him. Gunfire, screams.

Fingers rose to touch at where pain had bloomed, pulling back without a trace of blood. Armor came in handy sometimes though it only dulled the pain of projectile impact.

Hands grappled at him from behind and Ace reacted on instinct, turning slightly before crushing both back and the assailant into the wall. There was a short cry of pain and the raven turned quickly, fist slamming into exposed stomach before he dared a glance into mirrored ash. A boy perhaps only a few years his younger. Ace didn't give him any time for words (or more likely profanity).

The but of his pistol met with another victim.

Ace allowed the youth to slump into his arms, sigh parting his lips before he pushed the boy to the floor. There was only muffled resistance now. He watched as another of his division stepped forward to grab the boy, slinging the youth over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Following him, Ace frowned as they entered the main room. Eleven total. No deaths this time around but one of the older men looked to be in no small amount of pain. Five unconscious, six awake and staring back at them with a mixture of hatred and fear. It was a look he had grown accustomed to. They all had.

His pistol slid back into it's holster, hand rising to poke at the pained spot on his neck once more. "How many?"

"Nine, sir." The response was nearly immediate, Ace turning to glance in the direction of the raised voice. Dark haired woman, maybe a year his younger. He nodded in response, gaze sliding towards the group before him once more.

"Right, well you know the drill. I'll call for a truck. Release the two and tie up the remaining, unconscious or no." He turned sharply, already heading out the door. He would not stay to watch them be cuffed. Nor would he stay to hear the usual complaint. Fourteen different divisions and Ace's was the only one to release the 'uninfected.' No matter how many warnings or threats he received from higher officers, the arrest of innocent souls was simply not something he would condone.

Ironic, considering Ace seemed to be arresting innocent souls every other day now. Though, most would not consider the _Scorned _innocents.

**Mid Town**

{Holding}

{02:04}

There was a reason Ace dressed mainly in dark clothes. While many of his 'comrades' dressed otherwise when not on the clock, Ace was not typically one to take time off from any form of work. In the morning he would patrol, check records and supervise training of new recruits. In the afternoon he would attend meetings, plan and plot future missions. The evening was a time of rest among the Hood's.

Not so for the Second Division commander.

No, the evenings, the early hours between the rising moon and dusk, were spent in the holding center, far from the eyes of his fellow officers. The evenings were spent knocking out guards and slipping between shadows. The _evenings _were spent as a renegade quickly claiming a position on the wanted papers.

Come morning, the cells would lay empty, the locks melted and a single Ace of Spades lying center stage.


	3. I Fold

**Disclaimer:** I do not own OP or any of the characters involved.

* * *

**Low Town**

{Undisclosed}

{09:47}

"Called it."

"Oh, will you just _shut up_ about it? Stop shoving it in my face. I get it already, you called it. Big deal."

"It's a _huge _deal!" Paper slammed onto the table, a smack as it made contact with wood. "Why is no one else paying any attention to this guy? According to Luffy, he dropped down from the ceiling, melted the locks and lead them out, all without running into a single guard. You don't find that at _all _bewildering?" Fingers wove through blonde curls, exasperated sigh slipping into the air. "We've been trying to get into that place for years with only marginal success and this- this... Fuck, we don't know anything about this 'Spade' but he does it effortlessly. _Repeatedly._"

Koala glanced up at him, evident amusement lingering in her gaze. "What's wrong, Sabo...? Jealous that Spade's getting more time in the spotlight? Watch out. Maybe Dragon will run off and adopt him too."

A finger pointed angrily in her direction, irritation like a second skin. "You know that's not the reason." He took in a deep breath, hands dropping to grip at the corners of the table. His knuckles were nearly white with tension. "We don't know anything about this person aside from what Luffy's told us. Hell, we didn't even know if this joker was a guy or girl until today. He hides his face like some sort of renegade."

A sigh reached his ears, Koala finally giving up on her book to raise her eyes to meet with blue. "And are we any different? Are _you _any different?"

A growl in reply. "At least I don't hide my face like a coward."

"You wear a top hat that hides most of it-"

"Shut up."

She shrugged, small smile tugging at her lips. She picked up her book once more, thin finger flipping yet another off-white page. "Hey, you brought it up. If it's really that annoying, then go."

He blinked, staring back at her a moment. What? "Go where?"

She didn't even bother glancing up this time, half lost in the time-old-tale already. _Beauty and the Beast. _"Go find him. It's obvious that you want to, so do it. Just don't get caught." She paused, glancing up at Sabo who seemed to be staring at her as if she had just grown another head. _Lovely. _"You could always talk to Luffy. I know you two are close."

"...Talk to him about what?"

"Oh, for the love of- Spade, you idiot. You want to know who he is? Go find him then. Just stop pestering me about it when I'm reading." A motion of dismissal with her hand, Koala turned in her seat to face the other way.

Only a brief moment of silence passed before digits darted out to snatch the daily paper once more. In the next, Sabo turned and he was gone.

**Spade Strikes Again**

An Ace of Spades was found upon the early morning scene, local enforcement enclosure

break in releasing a number of dangerous individuals into the open streets of upper Mid

Town. Citizens advised to stay inside and remain calm while Hood forces work to remedy

the situation at hand.

Local renegade under the alias of 'Spade' is to be apprehended at all costs and brought

to justice. Any knowledge of such actions may be brought forth before any court of law.

Citizens are reminded that this is a dangerous and wanted criminal. Information regarding

either location or identity may be rewarded.

It went on of course, thorough investigative report travelling by way of mouth and paper before dawn had even fully set in. Though, the Resistance had known long before. Seven out of the nine had come straight here after escape, one of which a familiar face among the crowd.

His chatter was heard long before Sabo ever turned the corner to lean against the makeshift door frame. Dark, messy raven hair was cut rather short, sticking up in odd places from beneath a rather iconic straw hat. The familiar (if irritating) scar shown just beneath his left eye, dark ebony storms that were now fixated upon a older boy before him. It was a chaotic room, clothes and random junk spewn about both floor and wooden surfaces. To an unaccustomed eye, it seemed as if a tornado had passed through recently. It was just how Luffy was though. Anything different would be cause for worry.

Knuckles rapped lightly at the wood of the frame, dark eyes rising to meet with Sabo's as Luffy's voice cut off. There was a short window of silence, eyes widening at the sight of the blond before a slow smile spread across his face. It was far from his usual smile and Sabo frowned. "Mind if I borrow him for a bit, Zoro?"

A reply met the question in the form of a short grunt, Sabo glancing at the moss-haired swordsman as Zoro folded his arms behind his head in the picture of carelessness. Luffy was already up and moving, a faint bounce to his step that nearly pulled a smile from both Zoro and himself.

Had this kid really been in captivity only a few short hours before now? Well if anyone could bounce back so quickly, it would be he. The kid had this knack about him, always the first to volunteer for whatever mission was at hand. Most called it recklessness, but Sabo saw it as more an insistent crave for adventure and excitement. He had _certainly _gotten what he wished for this time.

There was a silence of sorts between the two at first, Sabo lost in thought and Luffy content to walk besides him, pace matching that of who had become a sort of brother to him. The Resistance was the only family either had now, well the only family that mattered in Sabo's eyes at least.

"You okay?"

The question was nearly immediately followed by laughter, familiar grin spreading across the young features of the raven. "A few bruises but nothing serious. Chopper says I was lucky."

Hands gripped tightly at the blond's sides, white with tension and then slack only to repeat the gesture moments later. There was a tension in his jaw though Sabo was quick to push aside the nagging anger that threatened to derail already jumbled thoughts. He'd have time to get back at the Hood's later. Now was not the time to run off and cause unnecessary chaos.

"It wasn't luck though. Not really." The grin was still in place though faded slightly. A grim seriousness rested in dark pools, a look rarely seen upon the male's features. Luffy was not typically the serious type. Though a worthy adversary in battle, the Gifted young man was not known for his quick thinking. To see such an expression was enough to solidify Sabo's resolve.

Hand darting out to grip onto his shoulder, Sabo was quick to steer the two of them away from the main hallway, not speaking a word or pausing in his steps until the two stood before another door. Wooden barrier sliding open, Sabo shut the thing behind them both before leaning up against it. A sigh as his hand passed over his face before the blond glanced up once more. "I know you saw him Luffy. We all do. I need to know any details you have on him, _anything _that can help us track him down-"

Luffy seemed far from caring at this point, flopping back onto a neatly made bed before he turned his head to look at the other. The grin was gone now, replaced instead by an almost thoughtful expression, as if the youth was filtering through information, deciding what to voice and what to-

"Tall, dark hair, similar build to yourself or Zoro. He didn't speak, so I don't know what he sounds like.." There was another pause, Sabo already rapidly filing away any information that could be used later. "He's a gifted."

_That _caught his attention. Sabo's head shot up, eyes widening slightly at the flow of new information before his brows knit in a mixture of confusion and curiosity. "How do you know?"

And there was the laugh that Luffy was so famous for. The raven shook his head and Sabo frowned in response. "I don't know how no one noticed it before. Everyone else was asleep other than me. That's probably why I noticed." He sat up now, hands folding in his laps as he leaned forward eagerly upon Sabo's bed.

"He _melted _the lock, Sabo! There wasn't any trick to it, not that I could see at least. If anything it seemed as if his hand burst into flame. I've never heard of an ability like that before! I mean, you know how I can stretch my limbs? Maybe he's the same except with fire!" There was a giddy excitement in his eyes, Luffy practically bouncing upon the bed as Sabo watched him silently.

If Luffy was right, which he normally was, then that explained far more than he could have hoped. It made sense that a Gifted would be able to break their way in like that. There was still something bothering him though. "Okay, that explains how he opened the cell, but what about after that?" His frown deepened. "You guys had those damn cuffs on, didn't you?"

Luffy waved a hand in dismissal, smile fading though it was still prominent across his facial features, illuminated in stormy eyes. "He had a key. And no- Before you say anything, I already think I know how he got it."

Sabo's lips snapped shut, irritation flashing through him, especially given the question he had just been about to voice.

"That's the part you're not going to like though."

Sabo threw his hands up, indignation and curiosity a plague in his veins. "I'm going to be honest here, Luffy- I don't like _any _part of this situation. I don't trust him and i don't see why everyone else seems to believe that he's some sort of-"

"He's a Hood."

Shock like a blow to his gut, Sabo stared at him, mouth slack in surprise. How he wished he could blame some form of hearing imparity for those three words. That was never the case though. Instead, the words slid like ooze through the air, heavy and slow to sink in.

_He's a Hood. _

_Spade is a Hood. _

"**What?!**"

**Mid Town**

{Barracks}

{13:22}

"You're an idiot."

"Some support would be nice, you know." Ace sighed, leaning back into his chair. A hand of cards set in his grip, nimble fingers selected one before tossing it towards the center of the table.

A hand reached out to select it, folding the card into an entirely different hand. "What is this, the second time so far this month? You're cutting it too close. How long until they start suspecting one of their own? You know what'll happen if anyone catches you."

"They're not going to catch me. I've been doing this a while now, Marco." Fingers tapped across the table, foot striking out to kick at an unfortunate shin. Thatch jolted upwards, scowl twisting into a smirk as he grabbed at the card Marco had tossed away.

"I think it's nice. What you're doing I mean. if you're not going to get them out of there then who will?" Thatch voiced, the crazy haired male leaning forward with a whistle before discarding a card face down. "That's gin boys."

Ace threw the remainder of his cards onto the wooden surface, groan slipping past his lips. "Why is it that you always seem to win? I call bullshit."

"A game for another day, Ace~" Thatch chuckled as he reached forward to grab a small pile of bills from the corner, tucking his winnings into an overstuffed pocket. Marco just sighed, folding his cards together neatly before setting them atop the stack of discarded cards.

"All I'm saying is that you should cut it back a bit. Strike every other month or something instead of each and every time a mission comes back _successful_." The blonde crossed his arms in front of him, leaning back leisurely though icy pools were irritatingly fierce. These two might be the only people Ace was willing to listen to. Not that he planned to do so in this situation. Each day that passed sent another group of Gifted on their way to either the slaughterhouse or slavery. How did either of them expect Ace to just lay back and let it happen?

"No promises." Words that slipped past his lips in a harsh mutter. Ace waved his hand at the table lazily as he stood, not bothering to pick up the mess that had been caused. "Say what you will, but you know this is something I have to do, Marco. Don't spend all your cash in one place Thatch. You still owe me that drink." He tossed the words over his shoulder before meandering towards the door that would once more carry him out the the main hall- A hall in which he would have to don the Hood persona once more. It was a tired old act by this point.

Marco merely sighed, Thatch chuckling beneath his breath. "Just at least _try _to be safe. There's no guarantee that any of us will be safe if they catch you, _Spade._"

Ace paused at the door, hand upon the handle. A smirk slowly spread across freckled cheeks as he glanced over his shoulder at the two. "...Now where would be the fun in that...?" Even after the door slid shut behind him, he could hear Thatch's laughter and the muffled curses of a certain blond.

* * *

**A/N:** you guys are free to leave reviews. I'd love to hear what you think so far. Next chapter should be out either tomorrow or the next day. I'm going to take a break and work on Tick Tock first.


	4. Sly Fox

**Disclaimer:** I do not own OP or any of the characters involved.

* * *

**Low Town**

{Undisclosed}

{18:32}

There was a sick, twisting roll of emotions that swept through veins like a toxin, eating at his mind and feeding something dark at his center. Booted foot tapped repetitively against the floor, a dull background noise that passerby's refused to draw attention to. Probably the wise move considering the quiet fury that swam within pools of blue.

_He was a Hood. _

The more he thought about it, the more it made sense. A sympathetic Hood using the ties to military life in order to free prisoners while eyes were cast elsewhere. He'd be able to steal the keys (not that he needed them if Luffy was right). No, that made it even worse though. Not only was Spade possibly a Hood, but a Gifted one at that. Hiding his abilities and living among the very people assigned to end their life as they knew it.

Sabo didn't have abilities of his own. He didn't _know _exactly what it would be like to suffer under the weight of blue blood hierarchy. Okay, not entirely true-

This guy though, this _fox _in the lion's den, he would undoubtedly know what it must be like, to feel the sting of seastone and watch as comfortable, _familiar _pieces of someone's soul were snatched away. To willingly attack his own kind... To shoot them down or seal their fate in stone cuffs- How many times had he turned a blind eye to the suffering of people just like him?

Glass cracked in his hand and Sabo jumped, heated gaze dropping to rest upon the now splintered cup in his hand, a spider-webbing of cracks running across the glass surface. He lowered his hand, tense fingers releasing it before arms folded across his chest. Sabo leaned back in his chair with a sigh, tension fading but not fleeing from both shoulder and arms.

There was still the slim chance that Luffy was wrong but-

_"He slammed me back against the wall. Pretty smart move actually..." Luffy laughed, carefree grin crossing his face before it dropped to something darker before falling entirely. "I didn't get a great look at him. Those hood's cover a lot, you know. Still..." He paused, gulping down a breath of air as he shifted upon the bed uncomfortably. "I saw his eyes. Dark grey and sharp." Luffy shrugged lightly and Sabo merely watched him, still trying and failing to hold back the full force of burning rage at the mere **prospect **of Spade being what Luffy assumed him to be. _

_"A blow to my stomach and then he hit me with something." Luffy rose a hand up, busing away a few stray bangs to reveal the still fading bruise upon his temple. The hand fell and ebony hair covered over the damage once more. "The next thing I know, I'm waking up in one of those damn cells." _

Ruthless. The Hood hadn't hesitated to knock Luffy out even if he was little older than a common child. Sabo ran a hand over his face, groan escaping into still air as he mulled over the information still fresh in his mind. A Hood and a Savior. A Gifted and a condemner.

Rage, a red hot coil that curled within his chest, embers of fire threatening to spark to life once more.

A burning fire.

_"His hands lit up like a light, bright and hot. I was awake by the time he came. Maybe a little after midnight? Possibly later." His eyes were lit up again, just as the fire that he described so vividly. "I don't know how old he is, Sabo, but the control he had- Oh man... It was amazing." Luffy held out his hands before him even as Sabo scoffed. "Only one hand was lit up but it was like he **was **the fire. I don't think he held onto the lock any more than a second before he pulled it away like the thing was butter in his hand!"_

A powerful gift if what he said was true. Logia perhaps. A fire logia or some kind of zoan. Those were the more dangerous of the gifted abilities. Harder to control and even harder to hide, yet this-this **soldier **was successfully hiding something like that in the center of a web of hatred, a spiral of death that had him at the very _center _of it.

"How...?" How could he _possibly _hide something like that for so long without notice. To go without any use was one thing. It wasn't easy, but a Gifted could resist the ache to use their gifts and blend into normal society. Many did just that. It was a way of survival. This guy was not only routinely using his gifts, but right under the noses of the very people he was working for. Working for the Hoods.

That was the one fact he simply couldn't let go.

How many had he killed to keep his identity a secret? How many had he been unable to save due to risk? How _many _had he locked away himself _knowing _the fate that awaited them but unable to free them?

Wood screeched against wood as Sabo pushed his chair back with a start. Calloused hands were quick to dart out and take the thin sheet of paper he had been working on in hand. It crumbled with no resistance, a small compacted ball of written word. Facts and hints that he dared not look at any longer.

_"They were the same eyes. His face was covered with a mask, but he had dark hair. Wavy I think. But his eyes. I would recognize those eyes anywhere." Luffy sucked in a breath of air eagerly, releasing it slowly even as the young male leaned back up against the wall behind the bed, fingers knitting through dark blue blankets aimlessly. _

_"They were the same eyes. The last thing I saw before I was knocked out. It's the same guy. I'm sure of it." _

An ashen storm ringed in black.

The door slammed behind his tense form with a bang. The familiar weight of his top hat hung in one hand, other gripping onto a rather ratty blue cloak. It was dark, a deep shade of midnight blue that set eyes ablaze with a new fever. His fingers tightened around the garment. Throwing the cloth around his shoulders, he slid sun bathed arms into the sleeves before tying a cloth around the line of his neck. The next to follow was his hat, settling upon blonde curls as if it had always been there. Right where it belonged.

Unlike his renegade '_friend_', Sabo wore no mask. His face was visible all but the shadows cast over oceanic irises. Familiar steel rest between his shoulder blades in the shape of a long pipe. Interesting choice, most would say, but it certainly had it's perks. Reach and weight that inflicted hard, heavy blows. There was a startling force behind each swing, a mastery of an unknown skill. A skill that gave him an edge and a trait to remember him by. What had they started calling him now?

**Blue? **

Rather elementary and simplistic in his mind, but it would do he supposed. At least his name remained a tendril of fact shared with only the closest of friends and companions. Such was how it was for the Resistance. They may all share the same goal in mind, but that didn't mean that they trusted each individual to walk through flimsy doors. Trust was the foundation of only the highest of circles and they all knew it well.

He trusted a handful of those he worked with, twenty maybe, twice that at the very most. It was how he had survived so long after all. As long as he was merely 'Blue' to those around him, he would live to see another sunrise, and another sunset. Such was the view that greeted him now in encroaching light of dusk. Deep sapphire stretched across the sky, devouring the bright flickers of red and orange on the horizon. Night would be upon them soon. With night came darkness. With darkness came stealth.

He would need it if he was going to have any chance on his mission this evening.

Very few ventured towards Hood territory willingly. Perhaps _another _fox would slip beneath the barbed fence and into the wolf's den. Who better to hunt down a fox than another fox after all?


End file.
